Forget Me Not
by demonhybrid13
Summary: It's hard to know where to fit in, when you don't know where you're from. It's easy to move on, when you ignore the facts. Letty has become part of a new crew, a new family in which she fits to cause mischief, but is alienated by her hidden sentiments. How will Dom get through to her when they come face to face and she sees him as a threat?
1. 1 Specks of Images

**I thought I would do something a bit different and I know that the extended sneak peak of Fast Six has already shown-**

***this is a spoiler, if you failed to watch the MTV Movie awards where Vin, Paul, Michelle, and Jordana presented the clip, I suggest you go and watch it before reading what I am about to mention***

**That Letty has indeed lost her memory. I had played with a couple of theories in my head BEFORE this information was released. I thought either 1. Letty had Dom's child and she couldn't leave because Owen was using the baby as collateral. 2. Letty lost her memory. 3. Owen was using Dom and the rest of the team as collateral. I'm really kind of glad it turned out that she lost her memory, because now I can technically get inside her head. Obviously, the humor in this story is NOT was is going to happen between Letty and the bad guys she has gotten herself mixed up with. But what's a story without some humor? Eh, eeeh. :D haha Anyways, I own nothing. I don't own the franchise, I don't own the lovely characters involved, except for Vlad and possible future characters.**

* * *

_Ride or Die_

Letty narrowed her eyes in confusion at the words that kept on ringing in her head and every time she heard it, it was always in different voices. More than others it would be a deep-baritone voice that struck her.

**Honk!**

"Ay, Letty. What's the hold up, man?!" a sharp voice behind her shouted along with the annoying honking of the jeep she had helped build from ground up.

She glared at her side mirror and flipped the man off, stepping down on the gas until his head-lights were nothing but dots.

**_"Woah mama, slow your role. Don't let Mase get to you, were on a mission."_**

Her eyes trailed down to the walkie-talkie placed on the dashboard of the car.

**_"Oh, so it's gonna be the silent-treatment this time? Alright then, I'll let you cool off for a bit. Permission granted to break off formation in T minus five seconds."_**

Letty rolled her eyes and swerved out of line before he could begin the countdown.

**_"Hey!"_**

A round of laughter from the other drivers could be heard as the man shouting in the walkie-talkie barked at her.

**_"Ay, were a bunch of convicts, not military! Stop talkin' like that, AJ!"_**

Letty sighed and turned off the annoying device.

They had just stolen a care-package that had been delivered for those that they had wounded.

"Idiotas…"

She could hear them honking their horns as she sped away, but none made a move to follow after her.

* * *

A tall, bald head man made his way out of his home, towards the open-front of his back patio to the ocean view.

He reached down and grabbed lightly onto the silver cross hanging off his neck. It was something of an attachment to his body. There wasn't a time when he didn't go without it.

Taking a swig of his corona, he set it down and sighed, peering at the unfinished built engine before him.

"This is what a hundred million buys, huh."

The bald headed man tensed, a loose grin etching itself at the corner of his lips.

He turned and stared calmly at the built up lieutenant behind him.

The man behind him shook his head lightly and narrowed his eyes at the gleam of the sun, "It wasn't that hard to find you, Toretto."

Toretto raised an eyebrow at the implication and set the bolt in his hand down, "Wasn't hiding."

The lieutenant let out a light chortle and set his hands at his hips, moving towards the bald headed felon.

"I came to collect my debt, Dominic."

Dom looked at the man with humor in his eyes, turning back around to continue where he left off working on his engine, "That so?"

The lieutenant's carefree expression turned serious as he rounded the table between him and Dom, "Last week, a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy."

Dom grabbed his beer and took another swig, standing himself right up as he looked at the lieutenant with humor at the non-intended accusation, "You know Rio was my last job."

The lieutenant shook his head affirmatively at his ally/enemy's innocence in the matter, "Ooh I know you didn't do it."

Dom nodded, looking back down at the engine.

"But you're gonna help me take down the team that did."

That got Dom's attention as he stared up at the lieutenant with keen interest, setting his hands down heavily against the table to emphasize his disbelief, "And why's that Hobbs?"

Hobbs raised his head up in assurance, "I've been chasin' this crew down across twelve countries," he threw down a document onto the table in front of Dom, nodding his head towards it, "this was taken a week ago."

Dom looked down at the form and grabbed it hesitantly, bringing it up closer to his line of view.

His eyes narrowed in distrust at the photograph on file, "That's impossible…"

Hobbs let out a light breath and looked at Dom with a vindicate expression, "I need your help Dom," he nodded lightly in determination, "I need your team."

Dom veered his attention from the woman on the photograph that had been haunting his dreams and thoughts for the past two years, towards the man who was his enemy yet his accomplice at the same time.

"Dom, who is here?" A female voice sounded from the glass doors beside them.

Hobbs turned toward the woman, slight surprise lurked in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Nieves, nice seein' you."

Elena crossed her arms and leant against the door frame, "What are you doing here, Lieutenant Hobbs?"

Hobbs rolled his head back towards Dom and answered with slight humor, "I can ask you the same thing."

Dom paid him no mind and looked back down at the document in front of him.

The believed deceased Latina was staring away from the shot.

His eyes narrowed at the picture, turning sharply to stare at the lieutenant for information, "Who took this?"

"From one of our IP security cameras," he walked towards Dom and grabbed the file from him, plucking the photograph from the document and setting it in his grasp, "that is, before it was spotted not even half an hour later."

"Dom?" Elena called out, noticing both men were not answering her.

Dom slowly tilted his head in her direction before giving Hobbs his much needed answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

Letty let out a deep breath as she stared at the nursery motion aquarium lamp on the floor across from her.

She was sitting down on the cold floor with her back to the wall in a dark empty room. The single lamp on the other side of the room was the only source of light available to her.

Her eyes stared with slight confusion at the lamp.

Why was it here?

More importantly, why did she keep coming to this room?

A light tune seeped out of the lamp. She had no recollection of what it could have been, but she imagined it was used to rock babies to sleep.

She paid no mind to the person that knocked on the door.

The person stepped in and sighed, leaning himself against the wall, "Figured you'd be in here."

Letty made no move to look at him; instead she brought her leg to her chest, setting her arm to hang over her knee.

"Where'd this come from…." she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the moving lamp that showed various animated fishes roam under the blue sea.

He crossed his arms and cleared his throat, looking down at the lamp to analyze it.

"Probably from one of the refugee's kids that got run outta here before we took over."

Letty lent forward and rested her chin on her supported arm.

"There's no electricity on this side, Jah." She murmured

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged, "Probably has an external battery in it or somethin'."

She stared up at him and gave him an irritated look, "That lasts this long?"

Jah rolled his eyes and groaned, pushing himself off of the wall and turned toward the door "Look, I don't know, okay. What do you want me to say about a fucking toy that belonged to a kid that's long dead by now, huh?"

"No one told you to come in here, jackass." She growled, getting up and walking towards the lamp.

He glared and watched as she reached down to grab the lamp. He shook his head lightly and narrowed his gaze in suspicion at her "Don't do it, Letty."

"What." She said, sliding her finger over the moving fishes.

He quickly made his way to her and snatched the lamp.

"Hey!"

He turned around and chucked it at the wall.

Letty stared angrily at him, then at the toy, "What the fuck, man!?"

He pointed at the now broken lamp, "Don't back out now and act like chicken-shit!"

"Who the fuck said I was backin' out!?" she glared, pushing him back by his shoulder.

Jah glared right back, "You're showing your emotions—you really think that's gonna slide with Owen?"

"I don't give a fuck what Owen thinks." She hissed lowly and walked to the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut behind her.

He looked over at the destroyed toy and let out a shaky breath.

"You can't know, Letty…..," he reached down to grab ahold of the door knob before opening it, "sorry."

* * *

"When're you planning on telling your team about your….woman?" Hobbs asked with uncertainty at his last spoken word, not knowing how to address his ally's believed deceased lover.

Dom looked away from the city below them as he turned to stare at his five companions—his family talking amongst themselves.

The Italian man lent against the floor to ceiling height windows with a pondering look.

Hobbs raised a perfect eyebrow and set his hands at his hips, watching as Dom fought with his emotions.

"How 'bout I let you think it off while I go out and get an M.O on why she's there."

Dom's eyes trailed from the floor to the lieutenant, giving him a small nod in appreciation.

Hobbs patted the other buff man's shoulder and made his way down the large, equipped building that had been vacated by the U.S. Diplomatic Security Service for the purpose of no one knowing about their cooperation with U.S. vigilantes.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Dominic?" Giselle asked, genially curious about what her old confidant had in store for them.

"Yeah," Roman looked at the bald headed man with a fed up look, "I thought Rio was our last job?"

Brian smiled at his friend before turning to Dom, "Shut it and let Dom explain, ya big baby."

Roman glared and shoved Brian harshly, to which Brian took no offense, instead he followed Roman's example and pushed him right back.

"Rio was our last job," Dom stepped forward, arms crossed with seriousness written in his features, "this time we gain something good out of doing this."

Han raised an eyebrow and lent himself against the steel table behind him, "You know I'm not one to turn down a chance for an adventure, Dominic. But I'm curious how this is goin' to go," he nodded his head quickly at his brother-in-arms, motioning him to continue, "I'm pretty sure the eleven mill. we got last time sufficed. What're we getting out of this one if we do help out Lieutenant Hobbs?"

"Wait a minute," Roman did a double take and looked at Dom with surprise, "What'd you mean, help Lieutenant Hobbs?"

"It means," Dom took a step forward, "we get our freedom, in return for helping Hobbs get what he wants."

Roman puffed in his chest and flexed his arms forward, "So now we work for the Hulk? And why do I smell baby oil?"

"You keep running your pie-hole, you're gonna smell an ass kicken'."

Roman turned quickly to face the aforementioned 'Hulk', only to come face to face with the large man's team mate.

"Explain to me _again_ why were in the mouth of the lion's den when we've been on the run from it," Tej pointed to their surroundings, trying to get his point across, "for months."

Hobbs gave Tej a cold look, "If you're lookin' to be in handcuffs, by all means," he turned to the woman beside him and nodded toward the African American with the silver chain.

Tej shook his head negatively at the serious looking woman and raised his knee in mid-air, his palms crisscrossing each to keep her away, "I know kung-fu."

"Tch," Roman smirked at the cowering man and laughed, "the only kung-fu you know is kung-pow-chicken, my brotha."

Tej narrowed his eyes at the tall man as the Dom's crew let out a chuckle at the smart-mouth's reply.

"You've got the best crew in the world standin' right in front of you," Hobbs halted Riley from her position and stared hardly at the floor, "give 'em a reason to stay."

The lieutenant looked towards the first man he has ever considered his equal in strength and turned back towards Dom's team, "Our target's Owen Shaw, a former spec. ops soldier. Shortly after leaving the force, Shaw decided to retaliate against us," he looked at Dom, "to demolish our secretary of state and federal system."

"What's that got to do with us, it ain't like were allowed in the states anyway. Why should we protect a country that's run us out?" Roman asked, letting out an impatient breath as a scowl formed on his face.

"You dug your grave when you decided to become criminals to our society, we're not to blame." Riley glared; her arms at her sides as she stared coldly at the usually hyped-up man.

Hobbs ran a hand down his face as he hung his head and looked down at his combat boots.

"Owen Shaw has caused more trouble than all U.S. criminals combined. He's brought together an unstoppable team," he stared seriously into the eyes of all the people there, "something we've never faced in our line of work. That's why you're here."

Brian's eyes traveled towards Dom, but the older male kept his attention on Hobbs as he filled them in on what they needed to know.

"For years they've been runnin' jobs in Europe," Hobbs jaw tightened, his fists holding his balance on the table, "but it's the most recent jobs that have graduated into a whole new level."

Dom crossed his arms and looked at his teams expressions to the news. So far, none of them have cracked.

"The loss of life is unthinkable," Hobbs straightened himself up and raised his chin, proudly, "I'm offering you a chance to make your family whole again."

"You get us close to Letty and we'll give you Shaw," Brian stared at Hobbs with a neutral look on his face, dead set on getting what he wants, "and you give us full pardons all the way around."

Hobbs looked at the blonde with hidden impatience, his head shaking negatively at the request, "I can't promise you that."

A small smirk edged itself at the corner of Dom's lips, "That's the deal, take it or leave it."

Dom's team gave the lieutenant stubborn looks as Hobbs clenched his jaw.

He let in a deep breath and stared them down.

The tension in the room was more than unbearable, but neither side was going to back down.

The balance between Hobbs getting what he wants and Dom's team's wishes weighed heavily in the air.

* * *

**I tried with this story, I truly did and I REALLY want to continue this. I will not make false promises as I have with my other...un-continued stories. I WILL right the next chapter to this. In fact, it's already in the process. I'm sorry for not uploading the chapters to other stories. But I've lost some of the stories that have been uploaded on here from my computer. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to see your reviews so I will upload more chappys. See yeaaaahh~**


	2. 2 Playing with Fire

**AAAAAND here is chapter 2! I'm kind of disappointed at the fact that their are only 3 reviews. But I understand that it's possibly because of 1) the summary sucks and 2) it's only 1 chapter! haha Anyway, no hard feelings. I'll let you guys get back to the story. Ta-taa~**

* * *

"Heard Jah got to you, how'd the barking go?" a woman wearing a sweaty wife-beater working on her latest invention in hand-held guns asked as Letty came into the gun's room.

Letty rolled her eyes and reached to grab a gun hanging from the rack, "Like rainbows and unicorns," she turned and snapped her fingers at the collective ammo on the steal table in front of the other woman, "give me that."

The woman made a noise at the back of her throat and grinned at Letty, throwing the clip as hard as she could at her companion.

Letty glared as she juked back and grabbed clumsily at the clip that was aimed at her stomach, "Vegh."

Vegh shrugged and clipped on a magazine to a 50. cal.

Letty stared at the guns-woman with amusement, "You just have those lyin' around or what?"

"Tch," Vegh scoffed and gave her an incredulity look, "if I had these lyin' around, everyone would want it—it's mine!"

"The only useful thing about that gun is its guarantee for long-range kill confirms." Letty replied

"And what's better than a confirmed kill? Ain't that what we're aimin' for?"

Letty clicked her tongue and shook her head once, turning to walk out of the room.

"Where you goin'?" Vegh asked, her head popping forward in interest.

"Out."

* * *

"Some very interesting information has come to my attention just recently, Leticia."

Letty's focus was quickly reverted from the engine in front of her, to the voice behind her.

Her body stiffened as she heard the man's footsteps get closer to her. When he stood beside her, he brought his hand to her head, moving aside loose locks of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes shot silent daggers at him as she erected her stance and conspicuously took a step away from him.

"Now, now, Leticia, this isn't the time to displease me, is it?" his eye brow raise, pure evil mischief showing itself in his eyes.

Realization struck her as her earlier conversation with Jah came to mind.

The son of a bitch had ratted her out!

She sighed and turned back to the engine, "Get to the point already."

The man pursed his lips to stare down at Letty's work, "I wonder what would happen if I would take away your….toys," he looked at the back of her head, waiting to pull a reaction from her, "what do you think, Leticia?"

Letty's nose flared and eyes flashed towards the concrete wall across from them, trading all anger with a bored expression.

"**I** think you're wasting your time, Shaw."

"Hn," his head bounced back with a chuckle as he circled around her, "I see you haven't lost the fire in you."

"I take it back, you're wasting **my** time." Her body sprang up and walked away from him, chucking a wrench carelessly into her tool box and grabbing a dirtied rag, rubbing off the engine grease and turning back to him to give him a questioning look.

"Is that all?"

He turned and leant himself against Letty's car, staring her down with annoyed eyes.

"You're becoming attached to materials with sentimental value—I don't like it."

She chuckled emotionlessly, "You shouldn't be worried about what Jah has to say to you, what you should be worrying about is someone narcing us out."

His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and leant himself heavily on the still in progress vehicle, "Is that a threat?"

She smirked and mimicked his pose against her tool box, "Let's call it a suggestion."

His domineer suddenly vanished and was replaced with a lighter emotion, a small smile spreading on his lips, "Who are you _suggesting_ would betray me?"

Her smirk turned into a Cheshire smile as she slowly made her way towards him.

* * *

"LETTY!"

Everyone's attention snapped away from their card game to the angered man holding onto the door frame of the lounge room.

A grin graced Letty's lips as she leant herself back against her chair, propping her feet up heavily on the table in front of her.

"The fuck happen to you Jah?" Vegh asked, her eyebrows furrowing at his bruised state, never once dropping her deck of cards onto the table.

"You!" Jeh pointed at the calm woman in the room that was basking in his pain.

"What'd you expect Jah?," she dropped her feet onto the floor and stood up, her arms crossed and a regal expression on her face as she made her way towards him, "you should have learned by now that the only thing you're getting out of this by ratting me out is soaking the fire with more gasoline."

"She's got'chu on that one, boy." Vlad chuckled and dropped on of his cards on the table.

Vegh's eyes brightened up as she reached down to snatch it.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her, playing with the toothpick in his mouth as the woman threw down a card animatedly.

"I did that shit for you, you damned spoiled brat!" Jah shouted, leaning himself heavily on the frame.

Letty glared at the demeaning name and stepped in front of him, their noses nearly coming into contact "You don't wanna fuck with me, Jah"

"She's right," Vegh raised a thumb in their direction, suddenly shooting up from her chair and throwing down her hand, "Full house baby! Give me my bank, sucka!"

Vlad smirked and set his deck down, "Royal flush."

Vegh's mouth hung open in disbelief at his deck, "The hell?!"

"Sorry to disappoint you princess, but I just got the shit beaten outta me," Jah rolled his jaw angrily at her and slumped his body, "you ain't the one that shouldn't be fucked with right now"

"You wanna put 'chur money where your mouth is?" Her eyes narrowed harshly at the man, her temper beginning to spike.

Vlad's eyes widened as he turned in their direction, quickly getting up and making his way towards the his two riled up team mates, "Hey, hey, that's enough already, Letty. Chill."

Letty glared at him and made her way around Jah, making sure to bump into the injured man before leaving.

"You litt—" Jah reached to grab onto Letty before a hand clasped onto his wrist, pulling him back into the room.

"That's enough, Jah." Vlad ordered, his playful mood from before all but gone and was replaced with authority.

Jah winced and snatched his arm from Vegh's grasp, murmuring as he limped toward the table.

* * *

Owen stared down at his team from the second floor of the hardware building. They were all standing in formation, their hands behind their backs, waiting for their leading commander's order.

"Our targets seem to be run-aways from the states," Owen smirked, slowly making his way down the stairs made of steel, "why don't we give them a warm welcome to our grand homeland."

Letty held back the urge to grunt at his sarcasm and stayed in line.

"Letty, you know what to do."

She gave a solid nod and stepped forward, barking out her teams orders.

They all went their separate ways into new top of the line Jeeps with protective body gear and bolted out of the building one by one.

Letty was about to make her way to her own car when Owen held her back.

"You can't leave just yet, little one," he reached to grab a yellow envelope from one of his trustees and brought it to her, "I have a surprise for you."

She looked at the envelope in his hand as if it were a disease. Not wanting to receive anything from him, she continued to stare at it.

"Oh come on, darling," he prompted the envelope closer to her with a light grin, "it won't bite you."

That's the least of her worries.

She cleared her throat and grabbed the envelope from his grasp harshly, turning to walk away from him.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

She stopped in her tracks and shook her head, "I've got more important things to do than look at presents."

Owen's grin grew into a smirk at her reaction, "But I worked so hard to get it, I would be very disappointed if you didn't like it," he began walking towards her with the stride of a predator, "besides, I need to be here to explain what it is."

She let out a short, impatient breath and ripped open the envelope. Reaching in to take out its contents, she slapped the files on top of the ugly yellow covering. Staring at the photographs with neutral observation, "You've got a bad taste for surprises."

"Hmm," He nodded and rubbed at his chin lightly, reaching down to pluck the top photograph from the pile, "ahh, here we are."

Letty stiffened at the people in the photo.

"Ring any bells?" Owen asked, looking for any indication of a reaction from her.

She swallowed back a knot at the back of her throat and turned to look at the man questioningly, "The hell is this?"

Owen licked his lips and leant away from her, his gaze promised misery as he turned to walk away from her, "We'll see whether that is your salvation or," he stopped and tilted his head in her direction, "your end."

* * *

Letty swerved next to a curve and came to a full stop with a slam of her breaks.

Her eyes trailed to the yellow envelope lying innocently in the passenger seat.

She grabbed it and impatiently opened the flap, bringing out the same picture that had stunned her earlier. She had no doubt it was her, but the man she was sitting on….

"Who are you…."

They looked natural…..happy, almost like they had no worries in the world.

She scoffed lightly.

Her? No worries?

She shook her head and lent her elbow against the arm rest on the door, not taking her eyes off of the man with the bright smile.

**"Yo, Letty, where the heck are you?"**

Letty's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes drifted from the picture to the walkie-talkie at her shoulder.

"I ain't dead if that's what you're thinkin'." Letty replied, letting out an annoyed sigh as she threw the picture back onto the passenger seat, swerving out of her parking space.

**"'Bout damn time you answered, woman!"**

The corner of Letty's lip quirked up at the guns-woman's tone

"I'm not missing the action am I?"

**"Hell yes you are! There's cars flying and everything man! …..almost seems like we're back in the US for 4****th**** of July."** Vegh laughed

The Latina woman's eyebrows furrowed at the implication, "Vegh…..what the hell do you mean there's cars flying?"

Vegh's laughter suddenly stopped, her voice rising into a high pitch, **"I may or may not have forgotten to tell you that Owen want's you here like…yesterday…."**

Letty glared at the road, "—the shit, Vegh?!"

**"I'm sorry!"**

* * *

**I wonder...is this too short? O.o I can't tell from putting it on here until it's been fully uploaded. Huh...**


End file.
